The Ukraine Way
by fanfictiongeek36
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru takes a sudden interest in the country of Ukraine?
1. Language

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: this was originally for a social studies project and I really used Sesshomaru in it and so I'm gonna post it because I don't have a life! Wee!! I'm posting it all at once since its really friggin short. So here we go!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1 – Language  
  
Sesshomaru picked up a book. The title of the book was 'Ukraine Language and You!' Sesshomaru raised a queer eyebrow the title. What had possessed him to pick up the book was something out of this world. He began to read it slowly so he could take in everything.  
  
"The official language of Ukraine, Ukrainian, is not included in this series. Please buy the next book! But until then, enjoy learning about the cultural differences of the language!" the text had read.  
  
This had somewhat caught Sesshomaru's interests, keyword being somewhat, and he continued to the next page.  
  
"LOCATION" the top header read.  
  
"The location of the language is on the border of Russia and Ukraine, and of course, all over the country of Ukraine."  
  
Sesshomaru continued on.  
  
"LEARN A PHRASE!" the top header signaled.  
  
"Not Ukrainian! But the next best thing! Russian language is tied in with Ukrainian language making this the next best thing!!  
  
Bot Baw Knioy – Pronounced as – Vot Vash Kliuch – translated as – Here's your key."  
  
Sesshomaru practiced this phrase for a while before giving up. Then, once again turned his attention back to the book.  
  
"DIFFERENT DIALECTS" was written in the header.  
  
"Dialects vary according to region's history and influenced other cultures, Ukrainian dialects spoken by Western Ukrainians show some Polish influences. Dialects from Eastern Ukraine reflect more Russian traits."  
  
At this point Sesshomaru slammed the book shut. "Enough about language! I want to cook something!" he said as he stood up from the chair and left his personal library. 


	2. Food

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.  
  
----  
  
Chapter 2 – Food  
  
Sesshomaru entered the kitchen to see that it was empty. He pulled out an old recipe book that read. 'Ukrainian traditional dishes' He scanned through the book, finding dishes such ask Varenyky, Holubtsi, and Borsch. He stopped on a page that read 'Potato Dumplings' the recipe seemed to be quite simplistic. Sesshomaru, thinking it wouldn't be too difficult, began to search for the ingredients while singing a merry tune.  
  
"Potato! Potato dumplings! So so yummy When its in my tummy! 2 cups of hot mashed potatoes 1/3 cups of fine dry bread crumbs 2 egg yolks hope I don't choke!  
  
Potato! Potato dumplings! ¾ teaspoon pepper! 1/3 cup of all-purpose flour It tastes sweet and not sour!  
  
Potato! Potato dumplings! Get 2 egg whites Beat them till they're stiff but not dry! Cause I don't wanna cry!  
  
Now we mix the ingredients in a large bowl Place them on a floured board and roll Cut into 2 or three inch strips Careful as not to slip  
  
Potato! Potato dumplings! Drop into boiling salt water Watch it as it gets hotter Cook until they float to the top Then that's it! Potato! Potato dumplings!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood in utter silence wondering where the idiocy had come from and began making potato dumplings.  
  
Thirty minutes and ten pounds of flour later, Sesshomaru succeeded in making potato dumplings.  
  
"I could make some Kasha, sour rye bread, or sweetened bread with this." Sesshomaru commented as he took a bite of his work. "Oh yes! I could have a full meal! Make some fish, hot cereal, and noodles! Some fresh fruit would also sound nice as well." Sesshomaru squealed in delight as he scurried back over to his recipe book.  
  
"Hmm, here it says that in Western Ukraine the people eat more beats and meats. While in Eastern Ukraine people tend to eat more breads and grains." Sesshomaru pondered as he ate his modern Ukraine meal. Sesshomaru let out a sigh, signaling that he was stuffed.  
  
"Maybe I should check out Ukrainian Employment next." Sesshomaru said as he propped himself on his feet and waddled out of the kitchen. 


	3. Employment

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3 – Employment  
  
Sesshomaru scanned his library. Nothing, he didn't find one book on Ukraine's Employment. Softly sighing, Sesshomaru sat down in a blue recliner chair.  
  
CRUNCH.  
  
Sesshomaru stood back up, under his hind end was an accurate review of the average number of employment in Ukraine.  
  
"CURRENT JOBS." One topic read.  
  
"Current jobs in Ukraine seem to be growing quite rapidly! Some of them listed are service industries, healthcare, education, agricultural industries, mining, fishing, trade, and manufacturing."  
  
This topic ended and AVERAGE INCOME AND CURRENCY began.  
  
"The average income of a Ukrainian is 100 to 200 American dollars a month. This currency of Ukraine is a basic unit called a hryvna. One hundred Koplyka equal one hryvna. You can think of it as pennies and a dollar."  
  
Sesshomaru continued to read on. When he came to a subject "MALE VS. FEMALE" interested, he read.  
  
"Many people may think the male has the upper hand, or even the female has the upper hand. After a recent tally, men and women both have an equal opportunity to get a job."  
  
Sesshomaru yawned and quickly glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 10:00 p.m., Sesshomaru let his two eyes shut close as he drifted off into a Ukrainian dreamland. "Mmm...potato dumplings."  
  
----  
  
A/N: wee! All done! I got a 96 for this and I think it should have gotten a worse grade! I think it sucks! Please review!!! Tee hee!!! 


End file.
